1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component package serves to protect electronic components from external shocks while electrically connecting the electronic components to a printed circuit board (PCB), for example, a main board of an electronic device. One of the recent trends in the development of technology related to electronic components has been to reduce the size of the components. In addition to this trend toward increased demand for smaller electronic components, there has also been increased demand for the implementation of a plurality of pins in components having a small size in the technical field of electronic component packaging.
In order to satisfy the technical demand as described above, a wafer level package (WLP) may be implemented, which uses the rewiring of the electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer. Examples of wafer level packages include fan-in wafer level packages and fan-out wafer level packages. In particular, since fan-out wafer level packages are useful in terms of implementing a plurality of pins while maintaining a small size, fan-out wafer level packages have recently been actively developed.
When such a package is manufactured, an electrical test for detecting whether or not the package is faulty is required. Conventionally, the electrical test is performed after the electronic component is mounted on a board, such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip. As such, in the case in which the electrical test is performed on an already-mounted electronic component, when a fault occurs, the electronic component, in addition to the wiring layer forming the package, is no longer usable, leading to significantly large losses for manufacturers.